1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laser processing apparatus for processing various materials such as sheet metals, and more particularly the present invention pertains to a laser beam modulating method and apparatus for modulating a distribution of the power density of the laser beam in a laser processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a laser beam, which is produced by a laser resonator, can be used to process or cut various materials such as sheet metals, and as a matter of course, it has been desired that much more accurate processing be made by a laser beam. Although a laser resonator of a pulsed laser type can perform more accurate processing than a resonator of a continuous wave laser, the former is bulky in size and therefore costly as compared with latter of the equivalent output.